Multiverso
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: Recopilación de distintos universos. Hoy: RIP Release: Primer encuentro
1. Chapter 1

Universo: Broken Heart

Crossover Batman/Batman Beyond

El que esta sufriendo es Terry.

* * *

Muerdo con fuerza una almohada para reprimir mis gritos, la tela absorbe con rapidez las lágrimas que no paran de brotar; no importa cuántas veces suceda el dolor es el mismo ¿cuánto tardara mi corazón en desgarrarse por completo? ¿Cuándo terminara mi paciencia? El sufrimiento se ha vuelto mi compañero constante desde que me di cuenta de que el amor no es como todos dicen, no es rosa y dulce sino todo lo contrario es oscuro y amargo, es frio es doloroso. Tal vez me equivoque y en verdad es como lo describen en esas novelas que Stheph lee, claro, cuando es correspondido porque cuando no es el peor veneno.

Estoy mal, no es una delicada dama quien reina en mi corazón sino un valiente caballero, un fuerte guerrero símbolo de la masculinidad y elegancia, un apuesto príncipe que no voltea a verme.

Y es que el me odia ¿por qué no lo haría? Yo le quite el puesto por el que tanto lucho, le quite su legado. Usurpe su lugar. Aun hoy nadie sabe que pensaba Bruce cuando me dio a mí el manto de Batman, ¿por qué no Dick o Jason? Tim era una buena opción también ¿Por qué no Damian? ¿Qué hizo, porque perdió lo que más deseaba?

Cada que los veo tomados de la mano, abrazados o que el la besa siento clavos ardientes atormentando el mísera alma mía, si tuviera la minúscula esperanza de que Dami no la aprecia no dudaría en intentar conquistarlo, seducirlo y adueñarme de sus sentimientos ¡PERO EL LA AMA!

¡Ella no te merece! ¡Es poca cosa para ti!

No puedo mentirme a mí mismo, no hay nada que desee más en este mundo que ocupar su lugar. Despertar a tu lado cada mañana, acurrucarme en tu pecho buscando tu calidez, que cuando las preocupaciones me abrumen cuando los problemas caigan como avalancha sobre mí tus brazos me rodeen e impidan mi derrumbe, que sean el refugio donde soy invencible y nada puede dañarme. Ver como en esos hermosos orbes tan enigmáticos como el firmamento solo hay sitio para mí, solo yo ser tu mundo como tú eres el mío.

Pero eso es imposible porque tú la quieres a ella y yo solo represento para ti poco más que una molestia. Me gusta imaginar que en un universo paralelo, en otra realidad mi sueño es realidad y tu amor es para mí no de esa perra de Harper.

Es una insignificante arquera tu mereces a un murciélago alguien que te acompañe en la oscuridad que no titubee al adentrarse en ella, Lian –como odio ese nombre– no es siquiera atractiva físicamente es una muñeca hueca no sé qué le viste, si querías una mujer ¿porque no Ravanger o Raven? Supergirl también era una buena opción para ti pero elegiste a Red Arrow. No entiendo, ¿por qué me siento inferior ante alguien que no me llega ni a los talones? Yo soy mejor me entreno tu padre, Grayson incluso Drake ¡tuvimos los mismos mentores! ¡Puedo seguirte el ritmo en una pelea! ¡Lian se queda atrás en un vano intento de ser útil!

* * *

En lo personal me agrada Terry, y hasta ahora no eh encontrado un fic (en español) que lo incluya U_U


	2. Demon: Agua bendita

AU: Demon.

* * *

Chasqueo la lengua al ver su dañada piel, un dolor sordo persistía bajo ella y no podía hacer nada para que desapareciera, tendría que esperar a que sanara por su cuenta.

Haría que ese par de estúpidos se arrepintiera ¿cómo se atrevían a lastimarlo?

Flash Back

El sol caía anunciando que pronto su lugar seria ocupado por su amada imposible y el sequito que la resguardaba. En el jardín de la magnífica mansión Wayne el hijo menor tomaba una siesta antes de comenzar su trabajo como paladín de la justicia y protector del inocente, la tranquilidad inundaba su ser al saberse protegido por su más leal amigo además ¿qué podría dañarlo si estaba en casa de su padre? Ningún enemigo podía traspasar las barreras y alcanzarlo, estaba a salvo de cualquier enemigo externo.

Externo, he ahí el fallo.

Las protecciones, los muros solo detenían a los de afuera, no aplicaban a quien está dentro. No escucho los pasos que se acercaban hacia él, ni siquiera sintió sus presencias hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Sintió agujas atravesando rudamente la piel de su mejilla, como esta se derretía y el musculo debajo ardía. Rápidamente se cubrió con la mano pero el mismo dolor se repitió ahí; furico volteo tan rápido la cabeza que bien pudo romperse las vértebras y ahí estaban los causantes de su dolor: Jason Todd y Tim Drake.

– ¡¿Qué carajos…?!

–Oww, ¿despertamos al pequeño demonio?

–Descuida babybat solo es un poco de agua bendita.

Antes de que pudiera reclamar o hacerles algo salieron corriendo como cobardes.

Fin Flash Back

Se miró nuevamente en el espejo, esas heridas eran notorias por fortuna su uniforme y parte de su ropa tenían capucha así que sería fácil ocultar las marcas en el rostro mientras que con las de la mano se arreglaba con estirar un poco la manga; por lo menos hasta que consiguiera el ungüento y las pociones para curarse.


	3. Broken Heart: Familia separada

Verse: Broken Heart

Carrie abandono su papel como Robin, textualmente me dijo: "Yo no puedo trabajar con un impostor".

"Traidora" la nombro el primer murciélago pero ella respondió con voz glacial:

"Traidora seria si me quedara acá, Damian fue quien me entreno, me cedió su puesto como Robin. Me dio una familia yo nunca lo traicionaría"

La comprendo, ella no podía ser mi Robin y con eso traicionar a Damian, después de todo él fue quien la llevo a la mansión no Bruce. Carrie no sabes cuánta razón tienes, que no hubiera dado yo por seguir tu ejemplo pero no lo hice; solo vi cómo sin volver la vista hacia atrás abandonabas la mansión para reunirte con el único al que le debías algo

.

Abuse y la cuarta Batgirl (Neil) rompieron definitivamente los lazos con el clan del murciélago. La familia se quebró por la decisión de Bruce, aunque siguen apoyándolo en las misiones la comisionada Gordon, Nightwing, Red Robin, Huntress, Spoiler y Blackbat ya no es lo mismo su relación se enfrió. Red Hood se distancio aún más.

Cuando se dio la noticia, mi regalo fue una paliza precisamente cortesía de él.

.

"Si fueras digno de ser Batman podrías soportar esto. Pero como no es así…"

Antes de que la pistola que apuntaba a mi frente fuera accionada, cuando ya encomendaba mi alma a la fuerza superior apareció aquel en quien pierdo el poco sueño que concilio. Ghoul llego con su uniforme ensangrentado, desgarrado en algunas partes; recordé vagamente que recién volvía de una misión contra unos narcotraficantes sus heridas seguramente habían sido atendidas por Alfred a juzgar por los vendajes que se podían notar. Me hubiera encantado ser yo quien le atendiera.

"Déjalo Hood no vale la pena" Dijo poniendo su mano sobre el arma.

"¿Lo estás protegiendo?" La incredulidad era apreciable aun a través del distorsionador que tenía el casco.

"Por supuesto que no" respondió con asco. "Pero no gastes balas, fracasara en su primera misión, déjale disfrutar un poco más de su insignia robada"

Sentí algo romperse dentro de mi ¿esperaba que muriera? ¿Tan poca fe me tenía? Se marcharon dejándome en ese sucio callejón después de todo era una prueba y debía demostrar que no había error en mi designación, debía poner en alto el nombre del murciélago, salir de esa situación. Le demostraría que podía ser un buen vigilante, que podía estar a su altura.

.

Pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos, de haberme ganado el respeto de muchos no solo del clan sino de la JL y Titanes aun había quien dudaba de mis capacidades y las comparaciones con el legítimo heredero estaban a la orden del día. No ayudaba que desde hacía años Damian formara su propio equipo el cual no solía fallar ni que fuera entrenado desde que empezara a caminar.

" _Damian es más rápido"_

" _Damian lo hubiera hecho mejor"_

" _Damian no hubiera fallado"_

" _Lo haces bien pero él es mejor"_

¡Incluso Superman favorecía al hijo de las sombras! El héroe de rojo y azul reconocía que la probeta de Talía encajaría más en el papel de Batman pues literalmente para eso había nacido; solo Bruce lo negaba.

Y con las comparaciones llegaron las dudas. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo un buen trabajo? ¿Podía superar a mis antecesores?


	4. RIP Release

Verse: RIP Release

~o~

Tim cerró la puerta y dejo su bolso y llaves en la mesita que tenía cerca. _"Por fin en casa"_ pensó estirándose cual gato para luego dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con un chico que cualquiera desearía: guapo, alto, atento, divertido, culto y caballeroso.

Dick Grayson.

Sonrió, ese día era su aniversario y le tenía un regalo maravilloso a Dickie. Sin embargo la sonrisa se le fue desdibujando al oír jadeos y gemidos ahogados del otro lado de la puerta, lentamente la abrió esperando no encontrar lo que su raciocinio le gritaba, quería que solo fuera una mala jugada de su imaginación sobre estimulada por la cafeína pero no… Dick, su novio desde hacía tres años se follaba como si no hubiera mañana a un joven pelirrojo que pudo identificar como el vecino del piso anterior al suyo. Su presencia en ningún momento es detectada por los amantes que simplemente siguen en su faena mientras el corazón de Tim se hace polvo. Da media vuelta y sale corriendo del departamento sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta ¿para qué? Que todos se enteren de la clase de persona que es Dick Grayson: un desgraciado que juega con los sentimientos de sus presas.

~o~

No le importo que la única persona con la que podía desahogarse se encontrara en Gotham (Tim vivía en Metrópolis) o que en ese preciso momento lloviera a cantaros, o que pareciera alma en pena pues no había dejado de llorar y eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, nada fue impedimento para que fuera a casa de su único pariente, su primo Jason.

– **¿Tim?** –Sorprendido tomo a su primo del brazo, estaba helado. – **¿Qué paso?**

– **Otra vez, lo hizo otra vez** –sollozo.

– **¿De qué hablas?**

– **¡Dick me engaño!** –Grito aferrándose al chico de ojos azul verdoso. Jason suspiro abrazando al menor, desgraciadamente esa no era la primera vez que ocurría; su pequeño primo llevaba años en una relación destructiva. – **Hay Timmy** –lo llevo con el hasta uno de los sillones para poner su cabeza en su regazo y con delicadeza le acaricio los húmedos cabellos como cuando eran niños y el menor tenia pesadillas.

– **Otra vez… otra vez… otra vez…**

– **¿Tim?** –Un chico poco más joven que el apareció en la sala (Damian, novio de su primo), llevaba puesta una camisa que era por lo menos tres tallas más grande seguramente era de Jason

– **Dami…** –soltó a su pariente para aferrarse al otro chico. Damian miro confundido al mayor de los tres, Jason movió los labios "Dick". Eso fue suficiente para entender, ya era común que escenas así sucedieran.

~o~

Lograron calmarlo lo suficiente como para que durmiera unas horas o al menos eso pensaron pues Tim no concilio el sueño, cada que cerraba los ojos veía los rostros de todos aquellos con que su amado novio le engaño. ¿3, 5, 10? Ya no llevaba la cuenta la verdad.

Vio cómo su primo y el otro chico preparaban el desayuno, mientras se movían por la cocina no perdían oportunidad para rozarse "accidentalmente" o besarse de vez en cuando ¿Por qué Dick no podía ser así? ¿Por qué no le veía con el mismo amor que Jason profesaba al más joven? ¿Qué tenía de malo él? Sin quererlo realmente se puso a comparase con Damian, eran de la misma altura, su cabello era un poco más largo que el de Damian pero él lo tenía más oscuro parecía hecho con hebras nocturnas. Mientras los ojos de Tim eran de un agradable azul los del menor eran de un hipnotizante color jade además de que su piel tenía un saludable bronceado mientras que la piel de Tim era pálida enfermiza. ¿Acaso si Tim fuera más atractivo físicamente ya no lo engañaría con cualquiera?

– **No puedes seguir así Tim, es mejor si lo terminas** –la voz seria de su primo lo trajo a la realidad, delante de él estaba un plato intacto mientras que los de sus acompañantes estaban medio vacíos.

– **Pero…**

– **¡No va a cambiar!** –Exclamo molesto el Jason. – **¡No lo ha hecho en tres años no lo hará ahora!**

– **Jason tiene razón,** –el más joven puso una mano en el hombro del otro intentando serenarlo – **¿por qué esta vez sería diferente?**

¿Qué era diferente? Nada, todo era igual a las ocasiones anteriores; Dick aprovechaba la mínima oportunidad para ponerle unos enormes cuernos a Tim, el corría con Jason y lloraba mientras juraba y perjuraba que lo abandonaría por fin. Pero un par de días después regresaban, Dick le prometía que las cosas mejorarían, Tim le creía y el círculo volvía a empezar.

Ya era hora de terminar con eso.

¿Pero cómo?

Mientras su pariente despotricaba contra su ahora ex novio y Damian intentaba que no se ahogara con la comida buscaba idear como ir por sus cosas y terminar con el otro sin caer en sus redes, pero las cosas no podían terminar así, el corazón herido de Tim quería devolverle un poco de su sufrimiento.

– **Quiero venganza** –exclamo llamando la atención de los otros dos. – **Dick tiene que pagar todo el daño que me hizo.**

* * *

¿Qué se imaginan que hará Tim?


	5. Kalinka-Malinka

Verse: Kalinka-Malinka

Ok un par de aclaraciones antes de empezar, 1.- finjamos que los murciélagos se llevan bien y no intentan matarse cada cinco minutos, y 2.- Big Daddy no está muerto.

Ubicado en el tiempo en que Bruce "murió" y Dick es Batman.

* * *

Una noche más en Gotham, por fortuna la señal del murciélago no ilumina el cielo mas eso no significa que el clan de negro no saliera a patrullar. Batman, Red Robin, Robin y Red Hood recorren la ciudad buscando detener a los criminales que abunda en SU ciudad… pero no esta noche, esta noche los mayores conocerán algo que desconocen del pasado del ave más pequeño.

.

Robin miraba absorto la luna mientras esperaba a sus hermanos, si, ya había aceptado a los hijos adoptivos de su padre como hermanos. De pronto un sonido silbante capto su atención, instantes después una shurinken cayó frente a él (clavada en el suelo); se levantó rápidamente adoptando una posición defensiva.

.

– **¡Lentos!**

– **¡Ja, no me vencerás remplazo!**

– **Callen novatos.**

Batman acelero el paso dejando momentáneamente atrás a los otros héroes, él y la pareja roja tenían una carrera por quien llegaba antes con Robin sin embargo cuando estaban a unos techos de la meta lo vieron pelar contra un oponente desconocido. Temiendo que fuera un asesino enviado por su madre se apuraron a ayudarle pues si bien la pelea no estaba en su contra parecía que tampoco podía ganar, pero grande fue su sorpresa al oír como el serio demonio, el niño que apenas y sonreía bromeaba y reía a carcajada limpia con su contrincante el cual le respondía de la misma manera... un momento no era un "el" sino una "ella". El amistoso rival de Robin era una niña un poco más alta que él, su cabello (y la mayoría de su uniforme) era de color morado y a pesar de llevar una katana en la espalda simplemente peleaba a puño limpio con el otro.

Los murciélagos no sabían si intervenir o sentarse a ver el combate hasta que la niña derribó a su hermano apresándolo contra el suelo, lo cual no duro mucho ya que Robin invirtió las posiciones siendo el quien quedara arriba.

– **¿Te rindes** _ **Malinka**_ **?** –En algún momento ambos habían perdido los antifaces.

– **Nunca** _ **Kalinka**_ –respondió forcejeando por librarse del agarre que el de capucha tenía sobre ella.

– **Hit-Girl, Robin** –el forcejeo se detuvo con la llegada de otros dos hombres. – **Basta de juegos niños.**

– **Está bien Big Daddy** –como si nada se levantaron y sacudieron sus trajes.

Y los murciélagos seguían flipando mientras el hombre robusto se acercaba a los niños y revolvía el cabello de Robin sin ser golpeado.

– **Ok alguien que me explique** –exclamo atontado el de casco rojo. No es que no supiera quienes eran (ya antes había trabajado con Big Daddy e Hit-Girl) pero no entendía porque se llevaban así con su hermano menor.

– **¿Se conocen?** –Pregunto curioso Kick-Ass que era quien acompañaba al hombre alto.

– **Más de lo que crees** –unisonaron los menores sonriendo.

~o~

En alguna cafetería de Gotham…

Después de medio cambiar sus trajes se dirigieron a un lugar donde pudieran conversar en sus identidades como civiles (¿qué más daba si algunos ya se conocían?)

– **Nunca creí que el demonio tuviera amigos** – exclamo todavía aturdido Red Hood, sus hermanos asintieron pues pensaban lo mismo sin embargo la prueba que refutaba su teoría se encontraba un par de mesas alejada de ellos riendo y hablando con el joven demonio.

– **Se conocen desde hace siete años** –dijo el hombre mayor antes de darle un sorbo a su café– **; cuando estaban en la guardería.**

– **¡¿Guardería?!**

– **Si bueno…** –hizo memoria– **Damian estaba en guardería y Mindy en kínder, después de todo se llevan tres años; desde entonces son muy unidos.** –Y la verdad si parecían tener historia juntos, Mindy tomaba la mano de Damian, él la abrazaba, se sonreían, se miraban como si fueran grandes amigos de toda la vida.

No solo los Wayne se encontraban sorprendidos con el reciente descubrimiento, también lo estaba Dave a.k.a Kick-Ass, el creyó que la hija de su actual pareja* no tenía con quien relacionarse; vaya que estaba equivocado.

– **Mindy ya es hora de irnos** –los murciélagos y Kick-Ass sintieron una punzada en las entrañas al ver las caritas de tristeza que tenían los niños sin embargo Damon McCready ni se inmuto. – **Aun no termínanos de instalarnos honey, puedes ver a Damian después.**

– **Puede venir mañana a casa ¿verdad Dick?** – El nombrado se sobresaltó, no podía dejar entrar así como así a cualquiera (por más feliz que su hermanito pareciera ser a su lado); estaba por negar sus palabras cuando los vio a los ojos. Había esperanza, cariño y algo de ansiedad por la respuesta… ¿cómo negarse?

– **Claro.**

Después de darles la dirección y fijar una hora se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su casa, sin embargo los Wayne no comprendían nada de lo ocurrido.

– **¿Por qué la invitaste?** –Pregunto confundido Tim ya que sabía que el actual Petirrojo tomaba muy enserio guardar su identidad.

– **Ustedes quieren respuestas y yo quiero pasar tiempo con mi amiga** –sonrió, podría decirse que de manera agridulce por un lado contento por verla otra vez pero pareciera que su llegada había removido no tan gratas memorias. – **Pero para eso tendrán que esperar.**

Bueno, ¿y ahora como se lo explicaban a Alfred?

* * *

* Si, yo shipeo Big DaddyxKick-Ass

Aun no decido si hacer esto parte del universo donde Jason es el verdadero padre de Damian o que sea Bruce ¿sugerencias?


	6. Demon: Sanadora

Verse: Demon

Los analgésicos no funcionaban le seguía doliendo pero ya no le quedaba poción anti-dolencias además no estaba seguro que de tenerla le sirviera, las heridas por agua bendita eran de las peores y se necesitaba de cosas muy específicas para tratarlas.

Por ejemplo sangre de virgen, ¿de dónde iba a sacarla? En Gotham era casi imposible obtenerla, de Grayson y Todd era más que obvio que no, creyó que podría sacársela a Drake pero al parecer el también había sucumbido al deseo carnal y no podía usar la propia era más factible que se desangrara a curar sus heridas. Otra opción era el semen de un demonio de alto rango pero todos los que habitaban la ciudad estaban por debajo de su nivel aun siendo un cambion… y lo peor, si le pedía a cualquiera su semen pensaría que era una propuesta e intentaría volverse su dominante aprovechándose de su edad y estado vulnerable; preferiría morir de dolor a quedar atado a alguien inferior.

Así que solo le quedaba ir con la sanadora y esperar que le ayudara, aprovecharía la patrulla para eso.

~o~

– **¿Dónde está Damian?** –Bruce miro confundido el lugar vacío que normalmente ocupaba su hijo menor, es decir, a su izquierda a un lado de Jason.

– **El amo Damian dijo que tomaría la cena en su habitación** –respondió el viejo mayordomo terminando de servir los platos.

– **¿Por qué se siente mal?** –Las risillas mal disimuladas de los héroes rojos le dio una ligera idea de que sucedía. – **¿Qué le hicieron?**

– **Nada ~** canturrearon.

– **Chicos.**

– **Solo un poco de agua bendita en su linda carita** –dijo burlón Jason.

– **¿Por qué agua bendita?**

– **Obviamente porque es un demonio Dick.**

– **Tim, ¿de dónde sacaron esa idea? Damian no es un demonio.**

– **Ra's es…**

– **Solo es un título, no es real.**

" _Ja, si supieras lo equivocado que estas padre. Me pregunto qué cara pondrás al enterarte que el abuelo es un demonio de alta jerarquía y madre igual"_

El menor de los Wayne miraba a su familia a través del espejo del comedor, quería ver a su padre regañar a Todd y Drake por lo que le hicieron pero eso no ocurrió, quizás si supiera lo herido que estaba… no, había una razón por la que su madre no le rebelo su verdadera naturaleza y él tampoco lo haría. Era su secreto.

~o~

Solo había alguien que pudiera ayudarlo, la ex pareja de su madre y segunda madre para el: Pamela Isley, una poderosa súcubo con dotes sanatorios.

Apenas entro a su guarida sus cálidos brazos lo envolvieron y lo estrujaron con cariño. – **¿Cómo estas mi pequeño retoño? Hace tiempo que no venias a visitarme niño maleducado.**

– **¿Maleducado? ¡Fuiste tú quien me crio!** –Rio al escuchar el gruñido de _"y eso lo aprendiste de tu madre"_

– **Bueno, bueno en eso tienes razón. ¿Por qué no te quitas la capucha?** –Pregunto quitándole el antifaz. – **Yo te conozco de…** –se detuvo al ver la carita marcada, le quito los guantes buscando más quemaduras encontrando una en su mano izquierda. – **¿Quién te hizo esto?**

– **Necesito que me ayudes.**

– **No desvíes el tema** –gruño molesta pues se suponía que nadie más que dos personas en Gotham sabían lo que él era.

– **Pero me duele** –gimió, había aguantado el dolor pero ya no podía.

Con eso el pelirrojo dejo de lado su enojo para buscar lo necesario, mientras tanto el menor se puso a recordar cómo es que termino en esa situación, sus hermanos creían que era broma pero realmente él era mitad demonio y parte humano gracias a su padre. Sabía que había algunos rasgos que asociaban a su familia materna con los seres del infierno pero nada realmente firme habían sido especialmente cuidadosos con eso. Aunque quizás fue esa vez que lo habían encontrado dibujando en el jardín, la noche estaba por caer pero eso no parecía importarle el seguía deslizando el lápiz por la hoja recreando la figura de alguien muy importante para él.

– **Hey demonio dice Alfred que ya te metas y te laves las manos.**

Hizo un ligero ruido con la garganta para indicarles que había escuchado mas no se movió, quería terminar el dibujo antes de cenar.

– **¿Vienes?**

– **En un momento.**

Un aroma peculiar llamo la atención de Jason, olfateo tratando de encontrar la fuente topándose que era su hermano menor. Aspiro más cerca del niño para confirmar y si, efectivamente olía a eso.

– **¿Por qué hueles a azufre?**

–…

– **¿Estuviste jugando en el infierno mocoso?** –El del mechón blanco sonrió por el gesto de confusión en el rostro del menor.

– **Si** –respondió ladeando la cabeza. – **Creí que ya me había quitado el olor.**


	7. RIP Release: Primer encuentro

Verse: R.I.P. Release

Primer encuentro

~o~

Una ligera brisa alboroto sus cabellos obstaculizándole la vista, resoplo intentando apartarlo aunque en parte el resoplido era por el molesto momento que vivía; no solo ahora tenía un molesto chico pegado cual lapa sino que tenía días sin saber nada del que se supone era su pareja. Tres días atrás se suponía que era su cuarto aniversario con su seguramente ex novio Tim, pero en lugar de preparar una linda sorpresa para el como una romántica cena en el restaurante más lujoso de Metrópolis o decorar su dormitorio con velas aromáticas y pétalos de rosas para una apasionada noche se enredó con el vecino en la cama que ambos compartían.

Si era sincero consigo mismo eso era muy bajo, algo que normalmente no haría –para eso estaban los moteles y casa de sus amantes en turno– pero ese día Colin llego a su apartamento a pedirle un martillo pero en realidad apenas cerró la puerta comenzó a insinuársele. No iba a decir que el pelirrojo se aprovechó de él pero el aparentemente niño bueno criado por una tía exageradamente religiosa resulto ser algo dominante, le robo un apasionado beso a Dick y cuando estuvo maso menos distraído lo hizo caer en uno de los sillones para colocarse sobre su abdomen y restregar su bien formado culo contra su miembro que no resistió la tentación. Más pronto que tarde se levantó e hizo que enredara sus piernas en su cintura, lo llevo a la habitación principal y se lo follo con fuerza, ¿quién diría que el mojigato sacristán sería una fiera en la cama? Todavía le dolían sus rasguños.

Mientras seguían en su unión creyó escuchar la puerta abrirse pero pensó que solo era su conciencia aquella molesta vocecita que según él había amordazado desde que le bajo el novio a su prima Mari. Sin embargo al día siguiente (después de correr al pecoso sacristán), noto que la puerta no tenía seguro y que las llaves de Tim estaban en la mesa, sabía perfectamente que eran las de él ese llavero de panda era inconfundible.

¿Pensaba disculparse con Tim si le reclamaba? Para nada, más bien espera que por fin terminara con él.

" _¿En que estaba pensando cuando me fije en él? Da lástima alguien con tan poca autoestima"_

.

Tan distraído estaba que no vio al chico que iba saliendo de la cafetería a la que pretendía entrar por lo cual choco con el tirándole su café encima.

– **Tt. Idiota**.

Más que el insulto fue el singular ruidito lo que capto su atención, alzo la mirada y la respiración se le corto de golpe. Piel canela, furiosos ojos jade, piernas largas y torneadas, caderas marcadas rematando con una cara que a pesar de tener una mueca de enfado no dejaba de ser preciosa.

– **¿Qué tanto miras imbécil?**

" _Me fascinaría ver esa carita llena de placer… prefiero los pelirrojos pero creo que halle a quien llenara el lugar que el prosaico de Tim dejo de ocupar hace mucho. Quiero hacerte gritar sin parar muñeco"_ – **Lamento lo de tu café** –dijo intentando remediar esa mala primera impresión. – **¿Me permites comprarte otro?** –expectante espero la respuesta del chico, se veía un par de años más joven que el quizás aún más que su ex.

– **Es lo menos que puedes hacer** –dijo dando media vuelta entrando a la cafetería. Dick aprovecho para admirar sin disimulo las posaderas del otro y se dijo que definitivamente ese chico debía estar en su cama.

Intento coquetear con él, sacarle platica o al menos su nombre pero el niño de bonitos ojos verdes se limitó a ordenar su café y darle un escueto gracias cuando de lo entrego antes de marcharse muy fresco así que frustrado por no conseguir su objetivo se marchó a su trabajo como maestro de historia en la preparatoria con mayor demanda en Metrópolis.

.

.

Al llegar se topó con Wally (uno de sus viejos amigos y con quien también se enrollo cuando estudiaban juntos), hablaron de trivialidades hasta que sin saber cómo el pelirrojo comenzó a quejarse de lo infeliz que era con su esposa Artemis Crock, la maestra de química de la misma preparatoria.

" _No tienes idea de lo poco que me importa"_ – **¿Ya intentaste llevarle flores?**

– **Sí, y me odio más.**

– **¿Por qué?** – _"aparte de que eres un soso en la cama"_

– **Le lleve margaritas** –murmuro desanimado.

– **¿Qué no es alérgica?**

– **Si… lo recordé en cuanto comenzó a ahogarse** –suspiro. **–Ya no sé qué hacer… hoy me dio los papeles del divorcio.**

" _¿Y porque carajos me dices a mí? Ve cuéntale a la puta de Megan que es tu amante. ¿Te preguntas porque te odia? ¡Te encontró en la cama con la enfermera!"_ – **Lo siento** –puso una mano sobre el hombro de su colega sollozante, balbuceo una excusa y se alejó.

Ahora que lo pensaba quizás él estaba en la misma situación que West pero había una diferencia, Dick no estaba destrozado por la ausencia de Tim al contrario, desde hacía mucho tiempo que lo esperaba solo que no tenía los cojones para cortar de raíz su relación. Además él no era tan sinvergüenza como el de ojos verdes como para esperar que después de semejante escena su pareja se hiciera de la vista gorda y le perdonara

~o~

Horas después se encontraba en Kriptonite un bar que recién tenía unos tres meses de haber sido abierto y cuya popularidad iba en aumento, Wallace lo convenció de acompañarlo mientras ahogaba sus penas en alcohol. Pensó en negarse pero la expresión patéticamente triste que tenia se lo impidió, así que se acercó a la barra para esperar a su compañero. Quizás tuviera suerte y Wallace no aparecería así él podría conseguir un ligue para olvidar la situación en la que se encontraba.

– **Hey pero si es el tipo del café** –solo escucho una vez esa voz sin embargo la reconoció, como olvidar a ese chico.

– **Que tal** –le dio esa sonrisa que había hecho caer a much s antes pero el chico apenas y negó suavemente con la cabeza como diciendo "no puedo creer que me encontrara a este imbécil aquí".

– **Bueno, ¿qué te sirvo?**

– **Vodka doble.**

– **¿No es muy temprano?** –volteo hacia el reloj a su izquierda y Dick pudo apreciar una pequeña cicatriz en su mandíbula, resaltaba por su forma (un rayo) y su color ya que era blanca y la piel del chico era acanelada.

– **Oww agradezco la preocupación lindura pero…**

– **No te creas tan importante** –la esquina de su boca se elevó en una mueca sarcástica– **lo digo porque está prohibido antes de las once y** –miro nuevamente el reloj– **aún falta una hora.**

– **¿Desde cuándo le importa eso a los barman?** –Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tuviera la edad para servir tragos.

– **Desde que dos sujetos bebieron hasta quedar en coma etílico, regularon los horarios y la cantidad de licor que podemos servir así que lo siento no hay vodka doble para ti.**

– **Bien dame una cerveza entonces** –antes de que terminara la oración ya tenía una fría botella destapada frente a sí. Estaba por agradecerle al barman cuando este se alejó hacia otro cliente que lo llamo por lo que supuso era su nombre.

" _Con que Damian eh, pues bien domador pronto estarás gritando mi nombre sin parar"_

Richard se relamió los labios viendo que el "uniforme" del chico incluía un ajustado pantalón negro que dejaba ver a la perfección su figura.

* * *

¿Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, crucios, avadas?


End file.
